stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 25 - The Universe Crew - Part 2
The Universe Crew - Part 2 is the name of the second part of the twenty-fifth episode of Chapter I - Part 1 of the Stickman Universe ''series and is the season finale episode of the first season. Synopsis ''The final moments of the invasion has begun...!! The Armada pulls one last move that will annihilate everyone and everything in the city. The Universe Crew, completely worn out and injured, decide to gather one more time and make a last stand against the next oncoming wave... deciding to now risk their lives in defending the city... Vincent confronts King Armageddon and it is up to him to stop the invasion and save the city and everyone...!!! Story Previous Episode: Part 1 King Armageddon beats Vincent and plans to annihilate Hope City with everyone still in it. Jay crash lands back on the ground and finds the Universe Crew almost overwhelmed by the Unknowns and goes to save them. Armageddon then belittles Vincent for being powerless, remarking that, as someone with no special power, he had no chance of beating him and his legion. Suddenly, Vincent's eyes glow and stands back up. Armageddon then tries to crush him, but Vincent blocks his attack, pulls him toward him and punches him, sending the King crashing to a wall, much to his own surprise. Vincent begins to emit a blue aura around him and demands that the King leave Earth, saying that it is his final warning or be annihilated himself. Jay is able to save the Universe Crew from their deaths and gathers them in a last burst of strength to defend Hope City. They notice a beam from the mothership. Despite their injuries and fatigue, Red and the other refuse to back down now, with Jay proud to hear this. Unable to accept being threatened by a human, Armageddon attacks him, but Vincent trips him and then grabs him, telling the shocked King that he was warned before he sends him crashing through the whole ship into its power core, causing the whole ship to start exploding. With two fireballs descending and crashing on the ground. The group go to inspect it. In the first crater, they find Vincent, badly injured by still alive. The group are happy to see him well when he regains consciousness and asks if they saved the day. Jay proudly says that they saved everyone, and the world. Just then, one Unknown that survived the crash stands up from the other crater and tries to shoot Amy when the group turn their backs. Vincent sees this and takes the shot. Darkmon and Paige kill the Unknown as Vincent seemingly dies. The group start to cry, believing him to have died, but Vincent stands up and shows that, despite taking the shot, there's no sign of the laser hitting him. Before the group can wonder why, the people they saved gather and cheer for the group for saving them, seeing them as their heroes. Vincent and his friends are happy to see that they reached their goal to become their city's heroes as the season ends. Next Season: Season 2 Characters *Vincent Universe *Red *Darkmon Greene *Jessie *Paige Riley *Amy Reins *Jay *Vinnie Mercedez *Kiro *Robert Danger *Harry Danger *King Armageddon *Armageddians Trivia *This episode's title, much like the first part, refers to the Universe Crew's last stand against the Armada and their ultimate victory at the end of the episode, as well as them becoming the protectors of Hope City. *This episode marks the end of the very first season of the series. Production Notes *After this episode, Red Tiger had actually decided to stop the series and make another one, but after a long time of considerting the series' possible potential and how he can expand it further, he eventually decided to continue the series, thus culminating with ideas for the second season and continuing the series. *This episode was originally gonna have three parts, but the third part was removed due to "animation deadlines". Gallery be Added... Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe: Chapter I (Episodes)